Seifer Knight's Journey
by Nic01224
Summary: Seifer returns to Balamb Garden with the Posse and its newest members. All is far from well, Seifer hopes that Squall, Cid and Edea can help him before he loses his will completly! Focuses on Seifer, most characters involved, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Seifer-Knight's Return

Seifer stood just outside Balamb Garden, blowing of some steam with some of the monsters their. They were not a challenge. They never had been a challenge for Seifer, who smiled arrogantly as he saw two rather pathetic Caterpillars heading his way. It was a joke, and Seifer's eyes gleamed with pleasure at the thought of extermination some more vermin. His crew would be here soon:-Fujin, Rajin and most importantly _her_. It would soon be time for them to meet with Cid, Edea and Squall to come to an arrangement about returning to Garden in some shape or form, all for the "problem" students, Seifer thought with a smirk.

He drew his weapon, not the Hyperion although it looked identical; it was actually a legendary Gunblade that had been given to him by Edea-Ultimecia. It had been imbued with many arcane secrets and properties giving the legendary blade all knew potential. Seifer only new the blades name, Titan (known by Weapons Monthly as Hyperion 5), and did not know whether Ultimecia had meant legendary now, or in her time. It mattered not; it was equal to the Lionheart model.

The two Caterpillars had finally slithered towards him, like he was walking to _them_, and the slaughter began. Seifer had been taught to access limits without being critically wounded by Cid personally, who wanted Seifer to achieve something at Balamb. He had mastered it, and Cid had been pleased, evidently the Garden staff still had delusions then that he could be an asset. Seifer decided it was best to use them here, on scum, so the mentioned scum was wiped off the face of the Earth.

Stingers raised the Caterpillars attempted to strike, only to find their stingers blocked effortlessly and cut off. They writhed in agony as foul liquid oozed from the wound, Titan cutting as though their bodies were just flimsy film, as the sac of flesh was burst. Seifer smiled, eyes gleaming, then he charged using the Demon Slicer technique, cutting the first monster to ribbons in a heartbeat before its scant remains dissolved into nothingness and back flipping, landing poised and ready before unleashing his favourite attack, Bloodfest, cutting a Firecross that became a flaring, burning maw. With a cry the last caterpillar was gone. Seifer scowled, they gave a new meaning to pathetic that was below even chicken-wuss.

His now foul mood lightened however when he saw the figures on the horizon, the Posse AKA the Disciplinary Committee, and more importantly its newest member. His new love, blond and without a doubt beautiful, dressed entirely inappropriately in a short skirt that barely covered her thighs and a top that left little to the imagination. All black, and most cherished of all, startlingly blue eyes. She smiled back at Seifer in a manner that played with him, in their own language it said "I look forward to you feeling this outfit off me later." Seifer grinned, smiled back, and gave the "Yeah, if I were you I would."

Fujin and Rajin were dressed in their usual attire; they nodded at Seifer respectfully, and smiled too. They all thought the same thing, and for a changed showed it openly, its good to see you, and good to be home. Seifer stared at his love a moment, then, in a voice unmatched in arrogance said

"What's up with you, Clare, aren't you happy to see me?"

She didn't answer, but strode up to him and kissed him fiercely until she knew he was hers, then broke away. It was her favourite, snuggling close with a little grind to tease him till he was leashed. She looked about to see Fujin and Rajin looking away politely, Seifer being the only being they cared to have high manners for. It was, after their kiss, as though Seifer were in her hands for her to do with as she pleased. Seifer looked at her, eyes flaring a moment, before dropping his gaze. Good boy she thought, smiling inwardly, I don't want you to turn wild on me after you took so long to tame.

Seifer's mind worked furiously, Clare and he both knew how it was, and could find no way out but to give in once again to her and let it drop. Her love had come at a price, Seifer thought a little gloomily, you-

_Gave yourself to me Seifer, You are mine to do with as I please. You will obey, you may not agree my love, but you will do it anyway__…my kisses and touch sap your will to resist me, however determined you may be. The fire in your eyes will be held in my hand, mine to nurture or destroy. Surrender your mind, body and being to me love and all your dreams will be mine to grant or shatter. Whether I cause you bliss, or give you exquisite pain as I gorge in your sorrow, you are mine, totally and utterly mine…_

Seifer's fire died in his eyes, and his mind begged her to forgive his momentary slip up. Panicking as though he were taking some last gasp as his mind craved her. She was a potent drug, and he became more and more dependent on her-

_Seifer, every wrong will be punished whether it is forgiven or not. I will make you beg because you and I both know I can. We can comfortably skip the un-pleasantries of my ownership over you and the whip that keeps you in line. If you were a good boy Seifer, it wouldn't even matter. Bad boys like you Seifer must be kept in line and be reminded and punished. When will you learn Seifer, I am all to you now and I will __eclipse all else that has ever mattered to you…that is what it is Seifer to be mine…_

Seifer looked up and saw Clare's eyes on him once more, eyes that would devour him if he were not careful. Seifer said, in a fairly flat voice

"Let's go people, the Headmaster awaits us."

Fujin and Rajin looked at each other at the change in Seifer's voice and absence of the gleam that was usually pleasant. They had seen this before, and one thing was certain, all was not well in the Posse. Fujin and Rajin knew, deep down, that something was terribly wrong with this Clare and her hold over Seifer was disturbing. Perhaps seeing Cid, Edea and Squall would help. That was the true purpose of this visit, to get Seifer with people who could reignite his eyes and keep a close eye on him. Not that either Clare or Seifer knew that. Following Seifer, dressed in his usual attire, the long coat flowed about Seifer. An icy wind blew as the four walked up the Garden steps into the entrance.

Time for the long awaited home coming…


	2. Chapter 2

Seifer-The Meeting

The elevator to 3F, the Headmasters office, came to a slow halt as the doors slid open. The office was back to its original state, the garden hovering at a set location. Naturally the piloting mechanism could be accessed but for now it was out of sight. Old Galabian intelligence proved accurate to the detail on Garden.

A gasp had gone through the Garden as the Posse strode through, paying no mind and heading straight for the Headmaster's office. One idiotic student had actually jumped in front of Seifer challenge him. Seifer had walked through him, without a single break in step, to the general astonishment of all around. He couldn't afford to lose his cool on a moron, not in his fragile position. He'd been staying in Timber, Galabia and Fisherman's Horizon but they had failed him miserable in being a decent home. In fact he found himself isolated, what country didn't know of his participation in the Second Sorceress War, or his former allegiance to Galabia's then ruler Edea and the fact Trebia Garden had been practically blown away. All these crimes, and yet when he had contacted Cid, Edea and Squall they had seemed only happy that he was okay. Squall had been icy at first, but Cid had won him over by claiming that Seifer, like Edea, had been but a pawn of Ultimecia's. Here was home, it was his life, and it had been stolen by Ultimecia when he took Deling hostage and she had used and twisted him. Now he had this chance to be welcome back, and maybe, just maybe have one last crack at the SeeD practical exam.

Cid stood up at his desk, Edea on his left and Squall on his right. His smile was almost as heartbreaking as a scowl. Cid was the father figure Headmaster of Balamb Garden. He was also a man who always had time for his students and who had dedicated himself, and still did, to their training, wellbeing and future life. Cid was the one man he could respect other than Squall and Rajin because Cid had been the one person to ever teach Seifer beyond the boring dogma of class. Also Cid had always been the only man to ever tap into Seifer's potential. Seifer returned Cid's smile with a sadder version of his usual grin.

"Seifer Almasy…welcome back."

"Headmaster…"

"We received your request to return to Garden not so long ago. Seifer, you must understand that the vast majority of staff strenuously objected to allowing you back. The members of the Balamb Garden board did not."

"Board sir?"

"Yes Myself, Edea, Xu, Squall and Quistis Trepe. We decided that you should be allowed back to Garden along with your friends here because it is your home. However this move was done in the hope that you will learn from your mistakes. Your personality does not bother me at all Seifer, but the recklessness you showed in your last SeeD exam did. You have all the makings of a SeeD, and an abundance of talent!"

"Thank you Sir…" Seifer was beginning to feel a little awkward, all this praise and kindness seemed so undeserved, and once I'd have thrown it in his face. I can't, Seifer thought, not this time.

"Seifer, I want a second Gunblade specialist at Balamb Garden. Do you feel you can fulfil my wish?"

The question Seifer had dreaded, could he? It hung in the air, and all eyes turned to Seifer.

"Yes Sir, this time I think I can."

Cid beamed at Seifer, paced once then said

"Due to your experience you will take your exam soon. Their will be no need to attend classes, so I have devised a special time table for the time being. Battle training in the newly improved training area with Squall, followed by a class with either myself or Instructor Trepe, attendance to both of these is compulsory Seifer. However," Cid glanced over at Clare, Fujin and Rajin, "the rest of your day will be free, for Disciplinary Committee or whatever you choose."

"Thank You, Headmaster…" Seifer looked down and then into Cid's eyes.

"Your room has been prepared, it was fitted with a double bed now you are an adult it seems silly to restrict you, you and Clare may sleep there if you wish. Clare is a guest and must therefore honour all Garden rules. Students of Balamb Garden are no longer the machines that I so loathed them being. Each student is an individual, each individual is a student. That concludes our meeting, your free until tomorrow. Rajin and Fujin, the board would like to speak with you both now. Seifer, Clare you are dismissed."

Seifer left Fujin and Rajin and headed straight for the dormitory, Clare tagging along or pretending to, it was-

_Nearly time to be punished Seifer…there is no escape, and you don't want to escape. I will crush your will because I love you. You will allow it because you love me…_

They reached the dormitory in no time at all, immediately the door was shut and locked, and Clare stood in front of him.

"Seifer…what do you think you've been doing?"

Seifer stared down at the floor, his eyes nearly dead; it was an opening to both interrogation and punishment. Worst of all he was trapped here, unable to tell anyone and unable to escape, trapped…he saw the gleam in Clare's eyes and for the first time in a long time fear clutched Seifer's heart…


	3. Chapter 3

Seifer-Facing Wrath

"I…I-wanted to become a SeeD…Balamb Garden is my home!"

Clare walked up to Seifer, she could feel the fear radiating off him like heat. She could drink it, savour it like a fine wine to every last drop…it was delicious. Stood inches away it was far more profound. She could see the muscles in his face working, the widening of his eyes and as she looked into those icy eyes she could see it clearly. Fear, so profound in those eyes and she was its cause, she gave a sigh of pleasure. Seeing him like this excited her, knowing full well that he deserved what he was getting. She walked even closer to Seifer, who took a step back, until she was pressed against him. He arms wrapped around the back of his neck-

_Like __Vipers to strangle you, strangle until you gasp and choke and strange noises issue from your throat. Until you pass from consciousness and my grip gets tighter…tighter Seifer…_

She rubbed against him, smiling all the time, as Seifer stood paralysed by shock and fear.

"Your so selfish Seifer, did you even once consider me in any of this?"

"…W-what?"

"I am your girlfriend; you have a duty to be here for me always without fail not some Garden, is that so meaningless to you?"

"Clare, Cid is like a father, this is the only place I have-

"Silence."

The spell was cast before Seifer even had time to defends himself, Clare's eyes sparkled with pleasure now as she saw the dismay on his face. One hand moved from his neck to his cheeks, gripping them.

"Their, that's better now, isn't it?"

Her arms moved to Seifer's neck again, as she kissed him, long and passionate and for a moment all seemed well. It was only when they parted that Seifer noticed a strange smile upon Clare's face. A smile he had seen before, it promised agony…

"Remember, my love, I'm only doing this because I love you. I love you very much, but your lack of love for me forces my unwilling hand. Kneel, and I shall punish you."

Seifer felt an immense force that sent him to his knees, she'll use gravity magic to hurt me he thought, it was her favourite. Soon enough Seifer screamed silently as his body was crushed and warped-Demi and Gravjea – over and over again, numbing all his senses other than feeling, which was dominated by only pain that sapped his strength…a void of agony that almost broke him.

It's exquisite, Clare thought, to strain his mind and body to that final limit where I alone can save him or dam him on a whim, my whim. He had been writhing on his back until now, on the floor, completely oblivious to her and silenced-no screams or pleads-just the pain he deserved and her own pleasure. All for our love, Clare thought, as she walked towards him slowly, stood over him and straddled his chest.

"Now Seifer, have you learnt your lesson?"

His eyes focused, he'd been on the verge of unconsciousness but allowing unconsciousness wasn't any fun at all. He nodded quickly and she smiled…good boy she thought to herself. His face was blank, his eyes dead.

She leant forward to kiss him, ready to take him to the polar extreme of agony, pure pleasure. It was for her enjoyment but also to keep Seifer hers with the promise of pleasure if he was good. She didn't much care if Seifer was robotic or passionate, either suited her purpose. With a sigh she closed her eyes and began to journey to bliss, with him as her companion. He was hers, and that was the way it would stay.


	4. Chapter 4

Seifer-The Knight's Journey-Duelling knights

Seifer-The Knight's Journey-Duelling knights

Seifer awoke, his eyes blazing as the lids lifted, to find himself alone. Although this relieved him it simultaneously worried him. It wasn't like Clare to just leave without any kind of explanation. Rising, Seifer walked straight to the bathroom for a shower, how he hated being unclean. Washing was something Seifer loved, having always taken great pride in his appearance, and religiously scrubbed his body completely clean. It also gave Seifer time to think, he rose early every day to do so, and as the steam rose and he washed his thoughts began to form.

At first these thoughts were largely junk, but as the process neared its end Seifer thought of the day a head, and the classes he would attend. He hoped Squall and Quistis would teach him well, now that he wanted to be taught, but also hoped they would allow scope for his own new techniques. There was no mockery he could do them at this point in his delicate position. Closing his eyes, Seifer tunes up his senses until they peak and the noises around him that were usually unnoticeable became obvious. The faint symphony of voices from Garden, a hint of a Ruby Dragon's snarl and-

"_Student Announcement: Seifer Almasy, please make your way to the training centre. You have ten minutes". _

Seifer growled inwardly, shut off the shower, and began to dry. Was it really necessary to announce that, Seifer snapped to himself. Pulling on his usual attire and picking up Titan from its resting place Seifer strode out of the Dormitory Block into the centre of the Garden. The flowing water, the voices and paths of many destinies soothed Seifer in their familiarity. One however, as he walked towards it, had changed. The Training Centre, although still with its bridge, now appeared to be an armoured compound with levels, as it had been extended down to B1 level. Seifer stopped for a moment reading the electronic message. The screen seemed to react to his touch, scanned his face, and almost instantly displayed his information.

_Student Name: Seifer Almasy_

_Age: 18_

_Weapon: Gunblade Model Hyperion 5_

_Magic Level: 3_

_Rank: N/A_

_Level:100_

_Current GF Junctioned: None_

_Garden Activities: Disciplinary Committee Head_

_Training Facility Access: Monster Level 8…Monsters captured from the Island's Closest to Heaven and Hell post Lunar Cry. Extreme caution is advised._

_Instructor(s): Quistis Trepe, Squall Leonheart_

_Login Successful_

Seifer knew instantly such equipment could only have come from Esther, President Leguna Loire had made it Esther's business to fund the various Gardens giving them new technology and equipment to aid their ultimate mission. Although Trabia and Galbadia had been rebuilt and were now incredible Garden's in themselves President Loire favoured Balamb Garden the most due to its mobility. Trabia and Galbadia were both stationary now, but also because it was the most prominent Garden of the three. To add to Balamb Garden had been extended somewhat to accommodate the Raganorak. Although some of Esther's citizens were outraged by this astronomical spending in both time and money the vast majority supported the funding due to the Garden's aim in managing and disposing off Sorceress's but also because of SeeD's victory over Adel had earned Garden Esther's thanks. Seifer had, when this news first reached him, been surprised as to the President's commitments. Esther was now opening slowly, repairing its stations and those of FH thus once again becoming part of the world. Links with Galbadia and Trabia were also established by high speed rail, with Balamb Garden currently resting near the Seaside Station. After the events that had lead to the Second Sorceress War the world was now enjoying a period of peace, Galbadia became a true democracy and withdrew its troops from Timber following a meeting with Esther with both nations pledging to keep the peace of the new age. All seemed well, but now Seifer's mind refocused as he entered the elevator.

Within seconds he had reached Level 8 of the Training Centre, and there waiting for him dressed in his own usual attire, was Squall. The two nodded as a familiar antagonistic tension filled the air. Squall wasted no time.

"Seifer, today the board has decided that it would be wise to allow you a GF. You will not be fighting the monsters on this level today but instead will acquire the chosen GF, a prerequisite for the SeeD exam as you well know, and then we will spar. Do you have any questions regarding this exercise?"

Seifer was momentarily shocked, this stream of Instructor style dialogue was far from what he had expected from his old rival, but he wasn't fooled, it had been well rehearsed, Seifer laughed inwardly.

"What GF will I be acquiring and how will I go about this?"

"You will enter the Centre Ruins and will find and battle the Knight's GF Odin, we thought it appropriate for a number of reasons. You will have 20 minutes to accomplish this."

"So Odin was not destroyed after all…"

"Thankfully not, but the Zanetzuken sword is in the hands of a GF you will be reintroduced to later, Gilgamesh. However Odin has assured me that he has a blade and that he will be a challenge for you."

Seifer nodded and Squall indicated to a door nearby, the one that led to the activated teleportion pad that had been excavated by Doctor Odine, who used the ruins as his new toy, in the Centre Ruins. Instantly he was surrounded by the ruined civilisation, the cold wind that blew over this dead place, the strange colour of the sky and ethereal lights that twinkled at random. Before him was the now famous statue of the Sorceress and her Knight, and a deep voice filled Seifer's head.

"_I am Odin, come misguided knight and face thy true destiny. Our blades must clash once again if thou chooses to continue your jouney, I await you if thy choose battle with me, I curse thee if you flee."_

Seifer wasted no time as he ran towards the steps leading upward, only to find himself cut off my a swarm of feared and hated Tonberry's. They looked at him with their glowing yellow eyes that gleamed mercilessly in the gloom.

"_The old challenges and defences were surpassed by your rival Knight, therefore the Tonberry's will bar your path and test thy skill. Thou will face the swarm Knight Errant and should thou prevail you may continue onwards…"_

Seifer raised Titan in his battle stance, preparing for the onslaught. Without any Junction he had to rely purely upon his own strength as he was currently unable to use any magic or items. It was a dire situation for anyone, even he and Squall could not do this alone.

"_The Knight-Errant learns the lesson of companions, and they hear your call. Their entry here is permitted if you call upon them."_

Not yet, Seifer thought, he had to try on his own first. The three Tonberry's moved as a unit, like a bizarre extermination squad as they moved forwards, their knives almost in striking range. Seifer sweated, this would require perfect timing if what he planned was to work. It was a technique that had been taught while he'd learned to access his limit without being critical. Cid's kind voice filled his mind.

"Seifer, to defeat multiple opponents flawlessly requires timing and skill. Dodge their attacks and unleash your limit and your victory is assured."

"_The Knight-Errant remembers_ the advice of the Master…"

Seifer powered up, preparing to take them all on in one single hit. His limit's had improved so its should only require one limit to destroy these Tonberry's. They laughed at him, thinking him an easy target for not attacking yet. They moved, pulling their knives and bodies fully back so the force would gut him and likely leave him without a heart. Time seemed to slow as Seifer's eyes blazed, smiling faintly as their knives shot forwards with great speed, waited and at the last second leaped above their strikes. Their momentum left them incapable of stopping short and adjusting their strikes and their three Chef's Knives clashed together, sparking. Seifer landed directly upon the three blades, disarming the Tonberry's as their razor sharp knives were not capable, since their was no momentum, of slicing through his steel capped combat boots. They shrieked in outrage, eyes searching for their respective weapons, it seemed they weren't capable of advancing their thought beyond their single minded determination to stab in their rage. Had they been calmer they would have perhaps tried to use their lanterns. Seifer smiled, it had worked perfectly, now they would feel his wrath. As his energy peaked Seifer unleashed his favourite limit Bloodfest, slicing his enemies with the mark of the Firecross before it became a burning maw of energy that consumed them. They didn't have time to ooze their black blood, it bubbled within them as they burned, and as they shrieked in pain they are incinerated to nothing, exploding into fine dust before disappearing entirely. Seifer laughed quietly at the spectacular display of painful death he had witnessed and been the deliverer of.

"_You may advance to the next area, but be warned. The enemies you find here also dwell within thyself."_

Seifer did not hesitate as he climbed the stairs that led to the lift that would take him upwards. Waiting for him there however was a battle from the past that had formed from his own mind were Squall, Quistis and Zell stood before him. Seifer had thought such encounters as lies and myths but some swore that certain places on Earth allowed such manifestations from ones mind become real. These phantoms were weaker than their human counterparts but still prevented a threat as they mimicked their true selves perfectly.

The phantom Squall raised his Gunblade, at this point still the Revolver, as Zell and Quistis did the same moments after. Without words they charged. Never the less, the past echoed in Seifer's mind. No, he had thought, look at them coming at him like a swarm, _they_ were the monsters. Ironic now that his thoughts had now become literal. Despite their weaker states, they were still a huge threat. Seifer knew that even the weakest memory of his, he struggled for a term, comrades would be a threat considering each child from the orphanage was an exceptional fighter and Seifer was without any Junction. Seifer breath stopped in realized horror, they were Junctioned which mean-

Suddenly Ifrit appeared before him in a display of strength, a great meteor rising up with him, only for Ifrit to slam it with all his might downwards into the Seifer. The meteor slammed into him, burning him as his used his Gunblade to slice it in two. He was however hurt by the attack as he felt burns rage upon his flesh. The pain was intense but his training kept him from feeling it just yet, Ifrit faded as suddenly as he appeared and his three opponents faded back in from the safety zone the GF had sent them to. Fear clenched Seifer's heart, that was only their opening move. Was this to be his end-bombarded by phantoms and GF's until he was beaten? No, Seifer thought he was a Sorceress's Knight, he couldn't lose. In desperation he shouted his thoughts aloud.

"Fujin, Raijin! Give me you aid!"

To his surprise they appeared beside him, their weapons ready.

"Squall told us to be prepared, Odin teleported us ya know."

"Raijin focus…HELP. SEIFER!"

In times of battle Fujin's language became that of how it had been when he had first met her, only with those she truly trusted did she speak openly and normally.

"Okay Posse…lets take these fakers down!"

Glancing to each other the Posse smiled, it was just like old times. They charged, Fujin using her Pinewheel as a sword and launched a devastating combo upon Quistis, Rajin using his immense strength to drive back Zell, who was no longer in range to use his fists. The battle slowed to a dream like pace as Seifer and Squall charged at each other, Seifer's horizontal slash hitting across Squall's chest as blood spurted from the deep wound. Squalls own downward hack faltered as he fell backward. Together the Posse had defeated the past as their enemies faded back into where they belonged, in the Posses's memories.

"_Your friends aid you Knight-Errant, but the next duel is for you and you alone. They may aid you no longer."_

"Like we have to do as Odin says ya know, we'll guard your exit Seifer!"

Seifer looked at Rajin for a moment, then smiled as he received a kick from Fujin.

"Raijin, wait for Seifer's decision."

"Rajin, Fujin wait here for me. Hopefully I won't be long."

"We won't wish you luck Seifer, we know you don't need it ya know." Rajin beamed happily. Fujin turned her head and nodded.

"Ten minutes is more than enough Seifer, we believe in you."

Seifer stepped forwards onto the elevator as the winds swept about him. The doorway to his destiny lay ahead and Seifer climbed upwards, beginning to feel himself tire. Finally the entrance he sought gaped before him. Hesitating for a second, Seifer stepped into the throne room of the Centre ruins, long ago a Sorceress would have sat here with Odin by her side, before he had become a GF. Perhaps Shiva was the sorceress, or Siren Seifer mused. Their before him stood Odin, his horse absent for once, tall and proud as Seifer remembered him. Odin's glowing red eyes examined Seifer, summoning fear once again into Seifer's heart.

"So you have arrived at last. You thought thy feeble technique could slay an immortal, yet here I stand. Now we duel, face my wrath for your arrogance! Only if thou art a true Sorceress Knight as you claim can you defeat me."

Seifer said nothing, raising his Gunblade in a salute, Odin raised his own sword. It was a strange weapon, a flame bladed Zweihander. The two circled for a moment before lunging at each other, Odin slicing horizontally as Seifer blocked almost reeling at Odin's immense strength that allowed him to use the large sword so effectively. Seifer backed off, his back to the wall, before charging at Odin with a downwards diagonal strike and triggering. To Seifer's surprise the vibration from the Gunblade was stopped and slowed and no explosion occurred.

"My blade's design thwarts thee Knight Errant; surely you can do better than a mere trigger…"

Odin's taunt enraged Seifer and the GF knew it. Running furiously at Odin, Seifer attempted a one-handed Renzozuken. Although it lacked the power of Squall's ultimate attack, the flurry of fast one handed strikes were executed flawlessly driving Odin back as he blocked each swing. Odin's eyes glowed red as though filled with Hells own fires before Seifer felt a psychic wave slam into him, breaking his Renzozuken, and knocking him down.

"Renzozuken Reverse," said Odin emotionlessly.

Seifer was unable to rise, he had reached his own physical limit, and now his body almost gave up. Exhaustion and aches flooded his bones and muscles as the burns from his encounter with Ifrit flared with new fury. Odin mercilessly raised his blade, preparing to finish Seifer off.

"Do you wish to beg for mercy Knight Errant, for I shall grant it if thou seeks it."

"No….no," Seifer mumbled focusing his energy one last time as Odin strode forward, readying Seifer's honourable end. Seifer's eyes ignited, gleaming with unfathomable fire, "No Mercy!"

A burst of fire formed from sheer will blasted Odin backwards as Seifer built up energy in his blade, preparing to unleash his dearest limit. Although not his favourite, it was his first and most trustworthy technique. Throwing the charged energy off the blade, the energy formed into a wheel off deadly energy as it flew towards Odin, going through him with an explosion as the GF was finally struck down. Odin's eyes widened as his step faltered, his hand covering the wound and the other loosely held his blade.

"You have bested me and are truly a Sorceress Knight. I will aid thee in thy quest for thy unfulfilled dream."

With that Odin faded away, Seifer slowly rose and walked towards the entrance where Fujin, Raijin and the cold, lifeless winds of the Centre Ruins awaited them. It was time to leave this long destroyed place at last.


End file.
